Ramvokism
Ramvokism is an ancient, that originated in the Korat region of Assai around the beginning of 35th century . Although the faith reflects a broad system of traditions, texts, and philosophies, it has shared similar concepts, rituals, , , and . It is the world's second largest religion, accounting for nearly 16% of the world's population, and makes up the majority in Southern Kai-Meridia, including the Riden Peninsula and parts of Western Assai. Practitioners are known as Ramvokites. Believers acknowledge the existence of a (the Supreme and Unknowable God or "Jäh"), though practitioners generally direct their devotion to one of the four rushin (literally goddesses or spirits): Estas (the Azure Goddess), Sonder (the Violet Goddess), Rinakesh (the Rose Goddess), and Ando (the Emerald Goddess). Other major features of the faith is the belief in , , and and . It views the natural and human world as contradictory, which results in imbalance and disharmony, and ultimately suffering. Ramvokists believe that humanity is need of order and harmony in order to avoid existential dread and chaos, which can be remediated through embracement of the Four Goddesses. Ramvokism has a played a prominent role in the development of Kaijin civilization and has seen moderate success as a worldwide. The primary scriptural canon accepted universally across the Ramvokist faith are the Benyi, a collection of sayings, letters, and treatises attributed to the Masterful Sages, a group of accepted Ramvokite saints and other holy figures. Ramvokism is traditionally divided into four cults, each dedicating their focus on one of the four goddesses. Each cult maintains their own system of internal scriptures, legal systems and laws, pantheon of minor deities and spirits, clergy, moral code, curated accordingly to the attributes of their patron goddess. In addition, within each cult are a number of different schools of jurisprudence, which operate and maintain their own form of , patron saints, feasts, and customs. A central theological understanding and theme in Ramvokism is balance, with the division of the faith into four cults viewed as necessary and essential. Although practitioners are encouraged to follow one cult, peaceful coexistence and harmonious fellowship with members of the other three cults are viewed as exemplary actions to draw closer to God. The religion lacks an internationally centralized authority or system of beliefs. Modern Ramvokism has been divided into denominations, which unlike the cults, arose not due to theological differences or divine focus, but primarily out of political reasons. Traditionally, Ramvokist denominations have tended to organize around a secular, state government, which fused the secular with the religious. The largest denomination of this kind is Káism, the state religion of Kaishuri and several other Kai nations, which syncretized Ramvokism with Jähimajism, the traditional faith of the Kaijin, and recognizes the Kai Emperor as its intercessor and high priest (pope). Ramvokism's texts and traditions have had a profound effect on secular Kai-Meridian ethics and civil law, and is considered the mother religion of Ainism, which has had an equally profound and important impact on Kai-Meridian morality and culture. Beliefs Concepts of God The Four Goddesses Scriptures Balance and order Life and reincarnation Cosmology Epistemology Salvation Worship Rites Calendar and feasts Meditation Prayer Music Cults and schools Cult of Estas Cult of Sonder Cult of Rinakesh Cult of Ando Other cults Denominations Káism Society Relationship with other religions Ainism Criticism and apologetics See also *Project Genesis Category:Project Genesis Category:Religions